A New World
by monkeys-and-bananas76
Summary: Princess Aurora has never been out in the world alone... what will happen when she is kidnaped and forced to be in a world that she wasnt ready for?


Okay everyone; I am starting my new story idea. I promise (I mean it this time) I will post a new chapter for A Journey of Love as soon as possible. So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think please!

Chapter One:

Princess Aurora sat on the window seat stared out into the world she longed to be apart of. Everyday she wishes to be on the streets with the laughing children and happy people. But alas her father would not even let her out of the castle territory without five guards. For once in her life she wanted to be able to go where she pleased when she pleased.

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She walked over to see Trixi, one of the maids of the castle, "Your father requests your presence at the grand staircase to rehearse your entrance for you birthday celebration tonight, Your Highness," she muttered.

"Okay tell him that I will be there in a few minutes, Trixi," she told the maid, going back to sitting on the window seat again.

"Yes, Your Highness," she replied back to her.

Trixi walked out of the room and left her in the loneliness of her room. She just stared out in the city like she was before. She did this at least once every day, for it was her dream to be out there with everyone else.

Aurora stood up after a few minutes to meet her father and mother by the grand staircase. She looked out the window once more, and muttered to herself, "One day, I will be out there with everyone else, without guards surrounding me or my father telling me that it isn't safe. One day." With that she walked out of her room.

Aurora made her way down to down to the grand staircase. She was now starting to see it. It was a huge staircase, lined with bold red carpet. The railings were hand-carved with angels and flowers, and decorated with gold paint.

Aurora thought it was a bit over-extravagant, but not according to her father. He thought that nothing else suited the royal family than the best of the best, and nothing else.

"Your late Aurora," her father said stiffly.

"Sorry Father. What was I needed to do now?" Aurora asked her parents.

"We need to practice your entrance for your birthday celebration tonight, daughter," her father told her.

"Father do you think that this is truly necessary? It is just my sixteenth birthday. Why must we invite tons of people for such a reason?" She asked becoming annoyed with the fact.

"It is my daughter's birthday and I want to celebrate it. Is that too much to ask? Now we must practice." He said walking towards her.

"But father—"

He looked at her sternly, "No I will hear no more of this subject."

"Fine," she said walking up the stairs to practice for the entrance.

Aurora started to walk down the stairs when her mother started to say, "Keep your chin up, shoulders back, and for goodness sake, Aurora just smile or at least act like you want to be here. Hopefully this is not how you will act to your guest tonight, that would be awfully rude."

"Yes mother." She replied to her mother, now quite annoyed.

She practiced for what seemed an hour until her parents finally dismissed her from practicing.

"Now Aurora, please do not be late to your own birthday party like last year," her said to her giving her a serious look.

Aurora smiled, "That was an accident, father. I promise. What time is the party again?" She asked.

Her father sighed, "It starts at seven o'clock for fifteenth time."

She gave him a confused look, "You were keeping track?"

He chuckled, "Well I am seeing if you can break a record."

She laughed showing off her beautiful smile. She had honey chestnut brown hair that contrasted well with her lilac eyes. She had a slightly tan complexion, and rosy cheeks.

Some would say she is tall but she really wasn't. To summarize it all, she was beautiful.

Aurora walked in the castle garden to admire the flowers. They were so beautiful. Roses were her favorite, especially red roses. She loved everything about them. How the petals seemed so perfect, brightness and boldness of the colors, and she even loved the fact that they had thorns. It just made them seem even more perfect to her.

When she was done walking through the garden she walked back up to her room. The castle was so big that it took her almost thirty minutes to get back but she was used to it by now.

She walked into her room and sat down at her vanity. She stared at her and started to brush her long chestnut colored hair while still staring in the same place.

When she looked up at the mirror she jumped, for in her reflection there was a boy, right behind her, in her room.

She whipped her head around to see if she was just seeing things, but to her disappointment, she wasn't. There was a boy standing in her room. He looked to be about her age, he had something covering his face except all you could see were his eyes. His big beautiful brown eyes. They had such mystery. He was taller than her, but just a little bit.

Aurora finally got herself to talk, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The stranger quickly replied, "My name isn't important. What is important is that you are in grave danger, Aurora."

"How do you know my name?" She asked him.

"Well I think everyone knows your name, considering you are the princess and all." He said her.

Aurora opened her mouth to speak but the boy continued to talk, "You need to get out of here. You are in danger. Some is going to try to kidnap you."

She just stared at him, "What? No that is impossible. Nobody would be able to get in. This castle is heavily guarded."

"Well it is possible, because it is going to happen. Listen, I have to go but remember what I said. You need to get out of here." He said and with that he was out of her room.

She walked over to her window seat and stared at the stranger run off. _Someone kidnap me? It is impossible. There is no way anyone can get past all of the guards that father has protecting this castle. I don't even believe him in the least bit._

She sat there staring out into the world. She just couldn't get that stranger out of her head, and most importantly she couldn't get those eyes out of her head. They had such mystery and that intrigued her terribly.

She sat there thinking about her unexpected visit for quite a while. She was so terribly confused.

Before she knew it, there was a hand covered her mouth, and blindfold covering her eyes. Next thing she knew she was being kidnapped from her own room.

**I hope you liked! Please review and tell me if I should continue or if I shouldn't. I would like to know! I, personally love this story so far, but that is my opinion and in this situation my opinion doesn't matter. So it is up to you to review and tell me what you think. BYE BYE!**


End file.
